worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Going Down?
} |arg= } |name=Going Down? |image=Spell_Shadow_TwistedFaith |description=Fall 65 yards without dying |points=10 |width=26em |type= } |faction=Neutral }} Going Down? is an achievement which is completed by falling 65 yards without dying. You have to end the fall on a "hard surface". Techniques What does work * The quest In with a Bang will shoot you out of a cannon to land on a ship, without causing any damage. * It is possible to fall precisely 65 yards. Falling much further is fatal, however, except for rogues and druids, who have innate reduction of falling damage. * A paladin can use or to avoid the damage. A paladin can also use or on another player. * A mage can in mid-air and then continue. * A priest with the talent can fall the 65 yards and land on the ground as the Spirit, but since you cannot move in this form you must be dead (or dying) and falling down already when the talent triggers, which is tricky to plan and perform. What doesn't work * You must hit a hard surface, so falling into water does not apply, and neither does (as a druid) falling the requisite distance and then shapeshifting into . * The variety of slow falling options, such as , , , and s, will not get you this achievement. (That would be too easy.) * Priests' and do not protect from falling damage. Strategy using flying mount If you have a flying mount, getting this achievement is easy. Just remember to bring plenty of food. If you are doing , you also need to bring cheap drinks, like , enough to get you "completely smashed". Do note that in the better part of Outland, booze is hard to come by. * Find a place in Outland or Northrend that has a large-patterned surface, such as just inside the Dark Portal. (This location is also good on account of there being a graveyard very close by.) * Pick a spot to stand on. Do not move from this spot for the remainder of the attempt. * Get on your flying mount. Use spacebar to fly straight up. * Watch your shadow and note carefully where it is in relation to the pattern on the ground. You use the shadow to gauge how high you are. (You may need to turn on shadows in your game settings if you haven't done that before.) * Dismount and fall. If you fell far enough and survived, you now have the achievement. Congratulations. If you fell too far, you are dead, which means you can easily find the spot again by simply standing on the skeleton your corpse leaves behind when you spawn. Note that if you die, your inebriation goes away, so if you are doing , you have to drink yourself smashed again. If you neither got the achievement nor died, eat a meal to get yourself up to full health again (NOTE: very easy to forget), and repeat the instructions above. By watching your shadow in correlation to the pattern on the ground, you can inch yourself higher and higher until you find the right height to fall from. Easily identifiable locations * Stormwind Harbor is one of the easiest for players with mounts. Enter the harbor from the city and go down the first flight of stairs to reach the platform with the stone fountain. Face diagonally forwards so that the left and right stone walkways form a V shape in front of you, and jump off while mounted onto the ballista on the ground. Note that you actually have to land on the ballista, as landing on the ground will kill you. * The elevator on its highest point of the Scryer's Tier, you will need to fall on the floor, which is a bit lower than the bridge leading to Terrace of Light. * Leap from the right side protruding ledge on Scryer's Tier to a canopy in the Lower City below. * The leap off the forward curl of the rock at Frostsaber Rock in Winterspring. * The north face of the top of the tower at Sunsail Anchorage onto the concrete below. * Directly above the Auchindoun graveyard is a spire. Fly to the very top of it and land on it (it'll take a little effort to land on it). Then, simply walk off it. * In Arathi Basin, jump off the cliff at the Lumber Mill. * Whelgar's Excavation Site - walk off the far side of the ledge Ormer Ironbraid and the other refugees stand on. * Windshear Crag - from Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle's platform up at the water wheel, walk off the ledge into the river, keeping to the right hand side, and aim for the wooden peg sticking out of the water. * Bloodcurse Isle - once you get to the top, where the idol is, jump off the north-east side towards the tower. * The Cauldron - on the slope leading up the east side, fifth torch up from the bridge. * In Exodar, fall or jump from the main descending walkway to the lowest level of the descending walkway around the main Naaru Crystal. Start at and face SW, then run forward. * Undercity - Jump down from the huge pipe in the sewer entrance above the War Quarter. (Probably the easiest option for low-level Horde.) * Tirisfal Glades - When arriving from Durotar via the zeppelin, jump off the right side of the zeppelin when it is near the road intersection to Undercity. * The level of Dun Niffelem with the flight master and Fjorn's Anvil. * Go to the topmost landing on Aldrassil in Shadowglen. Go down the ramp past four of the "streetlight" trees on the railing. Jump off just past the fourth and land on the bare ground. * Fail-safe: jump into the twirling water vortex south of Lor'danel in Darkshore. You will be sucked under, and the subsequent fall does the trick. See also Videos Achievement in Thunder Bluff External links